Kyros Orion
by xInuyashaxangelx
Summary: [Kotor]II. Revan and Bastila's son, powerful and reckless Will he follow the same path as his father and help save the Republic? Or will he choose to follow his own? Here's a twist, he's also the Exile.
1. By the Order of the Council

Disclaimer: Just borrowing… I own nothing except for Kyros. 

AN: My first fanfiction, so basically just making stuff up as I go.

Summary: Revan and Bastila, two of the greatest Jedi to have ever lived, this is their son's story…

Prologue 

The council has taken him…

They had contacted Revan, telling him to meet them at Telos. They told him that they might be able to help him with his memories. It was getting worse, his memories were coming back, slowly but surely. He feared that Darth Revan might come back… He needed some way to get back all of his memories, to unlock all the secrets of who he was, who he is without falling back to the Darkside. He needed the strength and wisdom of the Council. That is why he did not hesitate to go…

Just like they knew he would do.

That's when the Council's real intentions went into motion…

_"No!"_

_"Please...please don't take him!" She sobbed, dropping onto her knees in defeat._

_"I am sorry, but the orders of the Council are clear." The young Jedi said, looking away, unable to look the baby's mother in the eyes."_

_"I am to take him to the council, and he is never to know of you, nor of his father."_

_"No...please..." She said, sounding so desperate, it scared him._

_"Please Dustil, you don't have to take him away, please..." she begged. It was all she could do. Dustil had done something to her, to temporarily cripple her force powers. She could only feel a slight sliver of the force now, but not strong enough to fight Dustil with._

_He had never seen her like this, and it broke his heart that he was the one to do it, the one to take her child away from her, to separate the child from his family, to do what war had once done to him…_

_For a split second, he wanted to leave empty-handed, to disobey the wishes of the Jedi council. To leave them in peace…_

_But there was no other way._

_"I am sorry, but I must..." He said, with a tone of regret and sadness as he turned around and carried the little unsuspecting two year old away. Leaving the broken hearted mother weeping silently on the floor…_

_"Oliver Kyros Orion Shan shall and will never be allowed to know of his parents, the Prodigal Knight Revan, and the Jedi Knight Bastila..." Dustil sighed, as he walked away, carrying the tiny, already asleep bundle securely in his arms, and headed back to the ship, prepared to return to the secret Jedi enclave…to a place where not even Revan would be able to find them…_

Dustil sighed, replaying the events of tonight over again in his head as he looked at the young baby sleeping contently in the little cot next to him. He knew that Bastila had taken the Ebon Hawk and was on her way to Telos to inform Revan of what had happened tonight. But of course before Revan could actually do anything, the Jedi masters and the baby himself would be back at the Jedi enclave. Bastila and Revan would not be able to get their son back, no matter how hard they tried…

He sighed again. He felt terrible, and hoped deep down inside that Bastila and Revan would forgive him. Even though they had taken the boy, the fact that they were able to help Revan was no lie. At that very moment, the council was helping Revan restore his memories, helping him keep from falling to the lure of the Darkside. He wondered if it was enough to keep them from hating the council, to maybe help keep their trust, even a little. He did not know… but he promised himself one thing…He would make sure that the young boy would know his true name. The name given to him by his parents… _Oliver Kyros Orion Shan_. He whispered to himself, and drifted off to sleep, listening to the soothing hum of the ship's engine…

So…What did ya think? R&R please :)


	2. Four Years Later

Disclaimer: Just borrowing...

Chapter 1: Four years later...

A dark figure stands at the edge of the cliff, looking out at the horizon, watching the beauty of the waves, as they crashed into each other.

Another figure walks towards her...

"Don't give up hope my love..." The Jedi said, as he put his arms around her.

"I know Reven..." She replied, voice filled with pain and sorrow, as she leaned back into the strong arms of the man she loved, her usual beautiful and bright face, full of sadness.

"Look on the bright side Bas, at least it's the Jedi council that has him, instead of the Sith..." He said, trying to be helpful.

"I suppose that's true..." She replied, still looking out at the waves, still showing no emotion, but through their bond, Revenue could feel all the pain, doubt, and fear coursing through her mind. She was blaming herself for their son's kidnap. She wasn't blaming him, she wasn't even blaming the Council, for she understood their actions, on a level, she even agreed with them, that that was what had to be done, for the good of all. She held no ill will towards the Council. What surprised him the most was that he was blaming_herself_ for what had happened, wondering what if she had been able to stop Dustil… to keep their son safe with them…

"Dustil will take care of him, no matter what. He'll keep him safe. I know he will…"

"I know that Revan, I truly believe that Dustil can keep him safe… After all, he has done so before in the past…" she said, her tone still filled with worry.

"It's been four years…four years since we last saw him! I doubt that he even _remembers_ us…" She sobbed.

"Shh...don't worry, we'll keep looking for him." Reven said, trying desperately to give his wife some reassurance.

The Council had indeed, helped him regain a few of his old memories, but it wasn't enough... He felt that there was something even more important, locked away in his head. He had to regain ALL of his memories, and soon... so that he would be able to keep the forces of evil away, to hunt down the Sith…

Maybe that was what kept him from hunting the Jedi masters down and killing them on the spot. He wondered... They still had their uses, and he still needed their help.

"For now..." He whispered as he held his love against him while she cried. His eyes, flashing a bright yellow, just for a second, and it was gone. He had felt the darkside for a moment, but had steadied himself with the Jedi code. He would NEVER again fall to the darkside, no matter what. He promised for himself, and most importantly, for Bastila's sake. He looked up at the star filled sky and sighed...

_For now..._

Jedi Enclave

"Hey! wait up! wait for me!" Yelled the little six year old, as he scrambled up the steps of the Jedi enclave, trying to catch up to his Jedi master, mentor, and friend, Dustil Onasi.

"Master Onasi!"

Hearing his name Dustil turned around and was greeted by the sight of his young padawan. He sighed, thinking about how much his padawan had grown. Already 3'2, he was becoming quite strong in the force. He could do many things that even the older padawans could not do, but Dustil had no doubts in the young boy's abilities, considering who his parents were. Kyros reminded him a lot of Revan, long, light brown hair, spiked up in the front, headstrong and kind, always thinking of others before himself. Kyros looked almost exactly like his father, except for his bright blue eyes. The eyes of his mother…

"So, Kyros, ready for your test?" He asked the eager boy.

"Yes Master Onasi." The boy said, giving his master a toothy grin.

Dustil smiled.

"Alright then." He began the test.

"_There is no emotion…_"

"_There is peace_." Kyros finished.

Dustil nodded his head.

"_There is no ignorance…_"

Kyros thought for a moment.

"_There is knowledge_."

Dustil continued, giving him a nod of reassurance.

"_There is no passion…_"

"_There is serenity_."

"_There is no chaos…_"

"_There is harmony_."

"_There is no death…_" 

"_There is the force_." Kyros finished smiling.

"Very good padawan Kyros." Dustil said.

"Remember Kyros, whenever you find yourself in a bad situation, just remember the code, follow it, and you will be okay. Can you do that?" Dustil asked.

"Yes Master Onasi, I promise I will." Kyros replied.

"Good." Dustil said, smiling at him. He had come to love the boy as though a father would. He knew that Kyros would come across the darkside many times in his life, and he prayed to the force, that he would never fall. Never to never doom himself to a life of death and destruction, of evil. He himself had come close to falling, had it not been for his father and Revan's help, he would have been doomed. He had much great respect for the prodigal knight, and vowed to help keep his son on the path of light, to help and train him in the ways of the Jedi, for as long as he could…

He continued walking down the halls of the old Jedi enclave, with his padawan at his side…

So…Whatda think? RR please!

P.S. Does anyone know how old Dustil was in Kotor?


	3. Exile

Disclaimer: Just borrowing

GhostRider: Actually, Revan still wants revenge, but he knew that it wasn't the time, on account of they couldn't find the Council, and because he couldn't kill them yet because he still needed their help in regaining back all of his memories. As for Bastila, well she sorta understands the council's actions, cuz that's what they did with Her, so, she only blames herself for not being able to fight off Dustil.

Dunno if that makes any sense at all, but I needed to be like that so that the story would make sense later on.

Chapter 2: Eleven years later...

I am standing on top of the balcony, looking down at the meeting that was taking place right below me, and I think. I think about how I had failed Revan... how I had failed Bastila... and more importantly, how I had failed Him...

The boy that I was to protect with my life, the boy that I was supposed to train in the ways of the Jedi, to keep from falling into the temptations of the darkside, to keep from making the same mistakes as his father had...

I should have stopped him...

I close my eyes and I think back, back to when it all started…

Flashback: Two years back, right before Kyros leaves to go to Korriban to fight the Sith threat there.

_"Master Onasi..."_

_"Yes? Kyros?" I ask, turning around to face him._

_Nine years had passed, and there, standing before me was a young man, fourteen years of age, full of strength and determination. _

"_I have come to say farewell Master…"_

"_Oh? Why is that?" I asked._

_"I am going to go to Korriban and lead the first assault on the academy there." He said, voice full of resolve. _(A/N: The Jedi learned, two months ago, that the academy on Korriban is starting to become stronger, soldiers from the Republic will be sent there to try and stop them.)

_I stared at him, eyes angry._

_"No." I said, plain and simple._

_"But master..." He started, but I didn't let him continue._

_"No Kyros, I forbid it." I said, my anger starting to rise._

"_We have already talked about this…" I begin._

"_But…" He interrupts._

_"You are not ready..." I continued._

_He just stares at me, eyes full of pain, not understanding..._

_I look at him, face softening…_

_"Look, I know that your intentions are good, but trust me, you will bring more harm then good by going. Let the Republic soldiers handle this. We are NOT to get involved." _

_"Master! Innocent people will die if we do not attack the sith academy NOW. While their forces are still stoppable." He bursts out, trying to reason with me._

_"NO Kyros. You are NOT to doubt in the wisdom of the Council."_

_"Why?" He asked._

_I sighed..._

_"Tell me, do you remember what I taught you about Revan and Malak?" I asked him._

_"Of course master, Revan and Malak disobeyed the council and fought in the Mandalorian war because they believed that the Council was too slow in acting."_

_"They fought for something they believed to be right..." He added._

_"Yes, but what else do you remember?" I asked, hoping that he would understand._

_"At the end of the War, they came back changed. They had turned to the Darkside and became Sith."_

_"Exactly! Kyros." I exclaimed._

_"I fear that if you were to go to Korriban, against the council's orders, you would indeed fall to the Darkside." _

_I continued, trying to persuade him out of his decision._

_"The Darkside is strong on Korriban, and Jedi are easily persuaded by the lies that are taught there…You are still not strong enough to ignore the temptations of the Darkside...no one is."_

_Kyros just looked at me, face still filled with determination._

_Finally, he spoke..._

_"Tell me master, would you, along with the rest of the Council rather wait until they become UNSTOPPABLE before acting?" He asked, anger in his voice._

_I look at him, defeated…_

_I say the only thing I can say. _

"_If you do not trust in the wisdom of the Council Kyros, at least trust in the power of the Force…"_

"_I'm sorry master, but I must go…I cannot live my life wondering if I could have made a difference…If I could have helped save the Republic…"_

_I could only stare at him with sadness and worry._

_He could sense my feelings, and reassured me._

"_Do not worry Master Onasi, trust me. I promise to you that I will NEVER fall to the Darkside…No matter what…"_

"_But I must go…I must do what I believe is right…" He said, as I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck._

_One of his Jedi friends must have snuck up behind me while we were talking, and at that moment he had signaled him to drug me._

_Everything started to become blurry, I could feel myself losing conscious as I saw him turn around and began to head out the door._

"_Goodbye Master Onasi…" He said, with a slight pain in his voice, for he knew that he would never see his master, mentor, and friend again._

"_Come Lukas, gather everyone up…we leave today…" That was the last thing I heard before everything went black…_

End flashback… Present 

I opened my eyes and stared down at the scene before me.

I watched him walk in to the room.

I couldn't believe my eyes…

He had come back…back to face judgement, to receive his punishment for disobeying the Council.

He was the only one that survived. Everyone else had either died or had fallen to the Darkside. In his effort to help, to do what he thought was right, he had doomed many young Jedi to death, some, to a life of pain and destruction…

He was changed. He was no longer the eager, bright boy that I had remembered… Instead, he looked much older then seventeen, the age that he actually was. His face, reflecting two years of long, hard battles and painful losses. He looked as if he had seen more death and battle then an average person would have in a lifetime…

He was broken…

It was as if the force had left him…had disappeared completely from him. It was as if he was only the shell of who he was.

It was as if he was nothing, as if he just existed… like a rock existed. It was as if he was just THERE…

I watched as the Council exiled him.

He was neutral, showing no remorse or sadness, neither hatred nor anger, as they ordered him to give them his light saber, and sentenced him to wander the Outer Rim…

I watched as he went up to Master Vrook, light saber ignited, about to attack.

I felt my right hand go down to reach for my light saber, as my left hand went up, about to stun him, when he suddenly stopped, mid swing, just a few inches away from the Jedi master's throat. He extinguished the blade and threw his light saber on the ground in front of the Jedi master's feet.

I watched as he calmly turned around, and walked away from the disbelieving eyes of the Council.

I watched as Kyros Orion, son of Revan, went into exile…

So… whatda think? R&R!!


	4. Where the Journey begins

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :) I really appreciate it.

Tinuviel Undomiel: Yeah, I always thought that Kotor II should have had a greater link to Kotor. Just having the Exile be someone that followed Revan was unexceptable xP

Chapter 4: Where the journey begins… 

Who was I?

Was I Oliver? Kyros Orion-Jedi? Or simply the Exile?

I had spent the last four years wandering the Outer Rim, constantly in pain and confusion, cut off from the force…as if I was cut off from life itself…

I sit here on top of bed in my current living quarters, asking myself that question. Also, thinking…thinking of a lot of things actually, My parents and Master Onasi in particular.

Who were they?

I always had the impression that Master Onasi knew more then he was telling me.

Whenever I asked him about them, he simply told me that

"They...they were good people." But the look in his eyes told me more about his relationship with my parents then he ever would...

When I was fourteen, I had come close to finding out the truth…so very close…

Flashback: Jedi Enclave, six years ago.

No padawan was allowed to be roaming the enclave at night…

I had snuck out of my chambers, and went for a walk around the enclave. I saw Master Onasi, and I immediately ducked out of sight by hiding behind the giant tree in the middle of the garden. After making sure that he didn't see me, I got ready to turn around and head back to my chambers, having had enough adventure for tonight, when I heard Master Onasi speak. I looked closer and saw that he was speaking to some sort of a hologram, I couldn't see who my master was speaking to, because the figure had worn a cloak over to cover his face. However, I was pretty sure by the sound of the voice, that it was a man.

_"So you're going to go?" Master Onasi said._

_"I have to." The guy in the hologram answered._

_"How's she taking it?" My master asked._

_"She doesn't know..." _

_"What are you going to do then?" Master Onasi asked._

_"I...I...I'm just going to go...I'm not going to say anything...I can't. It'd be too dangerous if I did." _

"_Will you be careful?" My master asked, clearly worried._

_It was funny to me at the time. My master, the great Master Onasi, always so strong and confident, seemed like a small boy when he talked to the man in the hologram…perhaps that man was his father?_

"_Of course Dustil. Don't worry." The man answered, his face still concealed by the cloak._

_"So...when are you going to leave?" _

_"In about a week." The man answered. _

_There was a pause. A few moments later, the man spoke again._

"_Dustil, my son…how is he doing?_

"_Good. He's quite brilliant…He'll be becoming a Jedi soon…" I heard my Master answer, with a slightly proud look on his face._

Wait…were they…were they talking…about ME? They had to be, I was the only Padawan under Master Onasi…but…the man, he said SON…

If they were talking about me…then…could it be? Could the man that Master Onasi was talking to, possibly be…

_Before I could finish my thought, the man continued to speak._

"_Dustil, take care of him..."_

"_Of course, do not worry, I always will…"_

"_Good…" the man, said. "I have to go, remember, you can't say a word...Goodbye Dustil..." _

_"Of course, farewell Master…"_

_This is it, I thought to myself, I will finally have a name at least, a name of a man that might possibly be my father._

_But before I could actually hear the name, I heard a rather loud ahem come from behind me._

_Startled, I turned around so fast, I thought my head would have fallen off._

_"Ma..M..M..Master Vandar?" I stuttered, quite shaken._

_"Hello padawan Kyros, enjoying a nice walk on such a fine night like I am?" He asked me, with a twinkle in his eyes._

_"Ye..Yes master." _

_"Good, nothing like a nice walk around the enclave on a beautiful night such as this…however, it is getting to be quite late…don't you think so young padawan?" _

_"Yes sir." I replied._

_"Good then, best to be off to bed now don't you think?" He asked._

_"Yes master, of course." I replied, as I bowed. _

_"Goodnight then padawan." He said as he walked passed me, and continued down the halls._

_Before I headed back, I turned around to see if Master Onasi was still there._

_Much to my disappointment, he had already left, headed back to his chambers. _

_I sighed in defeat as I headed back to my chambers…_

End flashback…present 

I had learned nothing that night. The only thing that I did learn, was that they were still alive…

"Heh, not much has changed has it?" I asked myself.

That is what makes me continue to move forward, to travel from place to place, never able to stop in one place for too long.

I won't rest until I find them… 

I felt that something was here. Even without the force flowing through me I could sense it, it was something…strong.

I feel that it is here, where the journey to find myself, and my parents truly begin…

That is why I went aboard the Harbinger in the first place.

FINALLY!!! I had a MAJOR bad case of writer's block. So, sorry if this chapter wasn't really good . This was by far the HARDEST chapter to write. It's because I had to write something that doesn't happen in the game.

Oh well, good news is that I already have the next few chapters figured out, just need to get em typed out and posted . Also, this chapter was hard, cuz everything that happened here has to lead up to everything that happens in Kotor II.

A/N: Revan and Bastila don't know where the enclave is, Dustil has just been being a bad Jedi… He calls them to update them on Council current events and to answer their questions about Kyros and what not. I mean, it's the least he could do after taking their son away from em. Don't ya think? xP

Well, R&R plz :)


	5. Peragus, Medical Bay

Disclaimer: Just borrowing

A/N: Whoops, I messed up >. _This_ is the real chapter 4, the last chapter was Chapter 3. Sorry for my mistake xP

I wasn't sure exactly why the Exile was on the Harbinger, or why he/she was on the Ebon Hawk in critical condition, so I'm just gonna make stuff up xP. If ya know, tell me plz cuz I'm sorta curious. I'll probably figure it out though when I play the game again. XP

Anywayz, here's Chapter 4…

Chapter 4: Peragus, Medical bay

Log number: 12d4  
Time: 14:53 SGT  
Doctor: Samantha Adams  
Begin Journal log entry 12d4

A young female blond, about 24 shows up from the screen, a look of confusion and worry on her face.

_"I don't know why, but the only survivor from the Ebon Hawk still shows no signs of awakening. He has fully recovered however, and will be expected to live. It's amazing how lucky he was, a couple minutes too late, and he would have died. The other one, the old lady from the Ebon Hawk was dead when the ship arrived here. We have put her in the morgue for now. We have not had the time yet to figure out what the cause of death was. _

She sighs and continues with her report.

_Another thing that was bothering me was that lately, something has been happening to the mining droids. They have been "acting up" and there have been more and more accidents lately. Pretty soon, my medical lab won't be able to treat all of them... the good news however, is that I think that I may have found a serum that will be able to awaken the Jedi. Strange things have started to happen since he got here. The commander thinks that...  
__  
_She turns around, clearly startled.

_Who? Wh…Who's there?_

A few moments of silence pass.

She turns back to face the screen.

_It was probably nothing..._

The tired doctor sighs again.

_I still don't know what to do about the survivor. I won't be able to give him the serum until the next check up. I'm afraid that people are already starting to find out that he is a Jedi. Pretty soon, I fear that people will be trying to collect the bounty on his head. That could cause a lot of trouble for us..."  
__I must go now; the protocol droid just came in with the last of the medical supplies. It's odd though, I never asked for a shipment today…the commander must have sent them down…"_

End journal log entry 12d4

Log number: 12dc  
Time: 12:31 SGT  
Doctor: Lucas Bright  
Begin Journal log entry 12dc

A man in his late 30's shows up from the screen.

"This is Dr. Bright, filling in for Dr. Adams. The survivor from the Ebon Hawk in Kolto tank 4vb3-2 is beginning to show signs of awakening. I believe all that he needs now is the serum that Dr. Adams has been working on to help him regain consciousness. Unfortunately though, the serum will have to wait. Dr. Adams was attacked shortly after her last journal log, and was in critical condition. Luckily, she has been stabilized and is expected to make a full recovery…we are unsure who the attacker was, but the only witness we had was the protocol droid and he hasn't been much help. I think that he knows more then he's telling us…

End Journal log entry 12dc

Log number: 15d2  
Time: 10:32 SGT  
Doctor: Lucas Bright  
Begin last Journal log entry 15d2

The same man from the last entry shows up.

_"Dr. Adams has been found dead this morning inside the Kolto tank 84-c16 along with the rest of the injured miners: Edward Cormier, Damien Renault, and Devin Raim. Oddly enough, the survivor that was aboard the Ebon Hawk has not died. The other doctors have determined that the massive dose of sedatives used to kill the others in the Kolto tanks has only put him in a coma, one that we doubt that he will wake up from. I find it odd though, records show that they were all administered the same amount. I don't know what will happen now… Maybe I'll finish Dr. Adam's serum for her. She left pretty detailed notes…_

_I have to; It's the survivor's only hope of ever waking up. It may not work, but I'll have to try at least…Maybe then…"_

Something moves in the background, but the image is scrambled, leaving the figure unidentified. The figure clearly has the doctor shaken.

_What? What are you doing in here? Didn't we… No…what, what are you doing?_

The rest of the Log ends with static just as blaster shots are heard in the background.

End last Journal log entry 15d2

Closing the database, Kyros looked around the Medical bay. He had been awakened by something…

Something had been whispering inside his head, causing him to awaken and stagger out from the Kolto tank.

"Perhaps by the force?" He wondered.

"But that would be impossible…" The force had left him…but what else could it have been? Even the doctors had no hope of him ever awakening. He was supposed to be stuck within his mind, brain dead…and yet here he was, awake. Confused, disoriented, and a little weak, but he was awake nonetheless. How was that possible?

And there was also the question as to who killed the injured miners and doctors… he had a hunch that whoever killed the doctors and miners had also been the ones who had attempted to kill _Him._

"I'm going to have to find some answers."

He looked at his reflection through the Kolto tank glass. During all of his confusion, he had not noticed that he was standing in the room half-naked.

"And some clothes too…" He thought as he stepped out of the Medical bay…

Whew, another chapter done. Hope it was good. Unfortunately, Winter break is almost ending, :( and that equals more high school, homework, and less time writing. So…I'll try my best to write more.

Remember R&R :)


	6. Morgues

Tinuviel Undomiel: Yeah I haven't actually thought of a romance for him yet, but most likely it'll be Visas. In the game, exile/handmaiden is possible too. I'm not sure bout Exile/Mira, but most likely. Truth be told, I liked the Kotor romances (Bastila/Revan) so much more then Kotor II xP

A/N: This chapter would be considered more of an "filler" I had no more ideas left, so this is the best that I could do. Do not worry though! The next chapters will be much faster story wise.

Chapter 5: Morgues 

He opened the door slowly, as quietly as he could. He hated morgues. They always gave him a sense of deep sadness and despair. Plus, the accident that happened when he was on Dantooine with his master didn't help strengthen his love for morgues either.

_Dustil had brought his young padawan along with him to Dantooine to try to help rebuild the fallen world. He wanted to teach Kyros an important lesson. The lesson that all things can never truly die, as long as there was the force. The successful rebuilding of the dead worlds Dantooine and Telos would certainly help Kyros understand as well as greatly helping the Republic._

_He had sent his young and eager padawan on a task that would take him some time to finish. This allowed him the freedom to have a quick meeting with the Master Vrook. _

_He was to meet up with Master Vrook at the ruins of the Enclave and had decided to take a short cut through the Morgue. As he entered the Morgue, Dustil saw that there had been an unfortunate settler who had met his demise at the deadly jaws of a Kath hound. At least, that's what the reports said. Luckily, the poor soul's body was covered with cloth and scheduled to be cremated later that evening. Dustil had an uneasy feeling and hurried past the body. Unfortunately, his lightsaber had accidentally caught the cloth, knocking it off, exposing the corpse. He turned around and cringed automatically at the sight. The body had been indeed chewed up, the sight so gruesome, even a Jedi such as himself had to look away. _

_"Thank the force that Kyros is not here." He thought. "This sight would truly scar him for life." _

_Just as he finished thinking this, he heard a small voice of a young ten-year-old calling his name._

_"Force no..." _

_Turning around, he saw him. _

_Young Kyros Orion running as fast as his little legs could carry him, while carrying the wood his master had sent him to retrieve._

_"Master Onasi! Master Onasi!" Kyros yelled breathlessly, panting and out of breath. _

_"I have gotten the wood you requested." He called out, while running blindly down the steps and into the Morgue. The firewood he was carrying had begun to tip slightly, and had blocked his view. He could only look down to see where he was going, not straightforward. Before Dustil could even begin to open his mouth to warn the boy, he had already ran into the remains of the settler. The result was disastrous. The body of the dead settler fell on top of the poor ten-year-old, scattering the firewood everywhere. The young boy opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of the decomposing face, looking straight at him. The next thing that Dustil could hear was the terrible AHHH!!! coming from the boy. So loud, Dustil thought, that would even match Zalbaar's loud and mighty roar. Dustil quickly ran to the fallen boy, just two feet away, lying there helplessly, terrified. He swiftly untangled the rotting corpse from the poor boy, picked him up and began to calm him down as he walked out of the Morgue, shutting the door tight behind him._

_The result of this minor accident left Kyros harboring a strong dislike for morgues and Dustil without a decent night of sleep for the next few weeks. The boy would wake up scared and screaming, damp with sweat and Dustil's fatherly instincts would immediately force him get up from his slumber, many times in one night, to go comfort the small boy..._

He chuckled a little despite himself. After all these years that little accident had finally come back to haunt him. He had to do it, he had to go into the stupid morgue. He groaned. He had already searched everywhere else and couldn't find anything that he could have used to get the damaged door open. There was nowhere else to go.

"Oh well," He thought, "No time like the present..." He took a deep breath and walked in...

A/N: Sorry it's so short, and if it's not good :/ Took me four days to do this. Stupid school ( I'll try to update soon again during the weekends. Remember R&R!! :)


	7. Kreia

A/N: Whew, took some time, but here it is...

Chapter 6: Kreia 

Finally. After two hours of searching around the Medical bay and lab, I had finally gotten what I had been looking for. I had found a plasma torch hidden besides the remains of the dead miner. Now I'll just go bash open that blasted door and try to find a way off this place...

Kyros turned around, ready to head out of the creepy morgue...

And nearly fell backwards, full of shock and fear.

The dead body whom the doctors had spoken of slowly sat up. She got out of the gurney and turned her head to face him. Eyes, covered by the hood of her long brown cloak and her face old with age, gave her a look of someone who was powerless and weak, but Kyros knew better. Appearances could be deceiving...

"Find what you were looking for amongst the dead?" She asked.

Kyros couldn't tell whether she was joking or not...But considering the way her face remained grim, neutral, and her tone was even and steady, Kyros decided that she wasn't.

"I..I..th..thought you were dead?" Kyros asked, struggling to get the words out.

"Ah, close to death, a little closer then I would have liked."

"You have the smell of the Kolto tank about you. How do you feel?" She asked.

"A...little dis...disoriented, but I'll live." He replied.

Something clicked in his mind when he realized that the voice that had awoken him was hers.

"I was supposed to be dead, to never awaken, but instead I'm here..." He started.

"You were wondering if I was the cause of your awakening?" She asked, cutting him off.

Kyros nodded slowly and stayed silent.

"Yes, I had had slept too long and was unable to awaken. I must had touched your unconscious mind while I was slept..." She paused.

Kyros looked at her, raising one of his eyebrows, giving her a look of disbelief and doubt.

"So...you are able to feign death and touch minds..."

"Who...Who are you?" He asked, still slightly shaken.

"My name is Kreia..." She continued. " I used the force to reach out into the minds of those who were willing to hear me, at least those who were trained in the ways of the force were able to. The rest fell deaf to efforts...you are a Jedi?"

Kyros didn't know how to answer...

It was the same question he had repeatedly asked himself for the past four years. _Was_ he still a Jedi? Was he still allowed to think of himself as such? He had defied the Council's orders and Master Onasi's teachings. He was exiled… he didn't follow the code anymore…

"I…I don't really know…" He replied, looking away. "I was exiled…"

"I see." Was all that she said.

They stayed silent for a few seconds when Kyros spoke up, questions filling his mind.

"How did I get aboard the Ebon Hawk?" He asked. He needed answers, and he had a feeling that she knew them.

"We have already wasted too much time here." She said, evading the question.

"There is much to be done, we must leave this place..." She said, her tone dark and cryptic as she tried to walk towards the door, but instead almost fell over as her legs gave away. She was still weak from the attacks and her own near death experience.

Kyros rushed to her side immediately. He couldn't argue with her. She was right, the time for questions would have to wait. They had to find a way to get out of here first...

"Are you allright?" He asked.  
"Do not waste your time asking me, there are much more important things happening right now. We should get moving." She said, her voice hard and bitteras she tried once more to walk, limping towards the door.

"Wait. You should stay here." He said, half because he still didn't quite trust her, and half because he thought she would slow him down.

"No, I do not need your pity, I am quite capable..." She said confidently.

Kyros just stared at her, Doubting every last word she had just spoken.

She sighed.

"I suppose, I am still quite weak from recent events...It will take me some time to regain my strength."

"Good then." Kyros smiled, "Don't worry, I'll find a way out of here...I'll be back to get you."

Kreia didn't reply, but sat down, crossing her legs as she meditated, working on regaining her strength.

_We must hurry…Something is coming…_She thought as she heard Kyros walk out of the morgue, the door closing behind him...

A/N: Atton will be appearing in the next chapter, so will T3. Now I have to go play the beginning part of the game to remember what Atton's dialogue was xP

Hope I got Kreia's character sorta right here, she's hard to write.  
Well anywayz, Hope you enjoyed! :) R&R


	8. The Scoundrel and Droid Pt 1

A/N: Amazing! Two chapters in the same week!

Ch. 7: The Scoundrel and Droid (Pt.1) 

Kyros fought his way through the mining Droid infested halls. There were a lot of them, but because they were half damaged already anyway; he found it quite easy to get past them with his viroblade.

As he neared the door, Kreia's voice suddenly boomed within his mind, warning him of trouble.

"...Be careful...There is much energy in the room beyond...Yet it stems from nothing that lives..."

Kyros was shocked, hearing Kreia's voice come out of nowhere and within his mind no less startled him greatly.

"Kreia...Wh-" He began to ask, but was cut off by the old women.

"Can you not sense them?" She asked. "Can you not feel their energy?"

"Who?" Kyros asked, annoyed.

Suddenly he saw them, four droids beyond the door, ready to attack.

He gasped, not because of what he saw, but because he saw it through the Force...

Something that he has not felt nor seen for the past four years...

"...Ah, you can feel them...The droids that which you cannot perceive, but the small oscillations of energy...that you can feel...Echoing outwards..." Kreia said, within his mind.

"But...wh-" Kyros tried to ask, but was once again cut off by the old women.

"I have give you the ability to use passive precognition, something that will greatly help you in your search off this place..."

"I...see..." Kyros replied, not understanding... Unsure of what had just happened.

He shook off his feeling of confusion as he opened the door.

Sure enough there were four slightly damaged mining droids waiting to attack him on the other side. He quickly destroyed them with the viroblade's sharp blade, of course not before getting a deep cut on the side of his arm where the blaster had hit him.

"Heh, it's been a long time since I have been shot." He winced.

Ignoring his pain, he bent over and picked up the remains of the droids.

"Never know what might come in handy..."

He looked around the room before heading on, and spotted a footlocker. He walked over to it, hoping to find some clothes. He tried to open it, but found that it was locked.

"Oh well, guess I'll just have to bash it open..." He sighed.

With a quick slash of his blade, the top swung open...

Looking inside, he found many things that were useful and needed, but no clothes.

He sighed, closing the footlocker, of course not before cleaning it out first.

He turned around and was about to continue on, when he suddenly felt something.

"What the...?"

It was a weird feeling. Something he had felt before, and yet...it was different.

"Ah, you hear it...It is faint...but it is there." Kreia had spoken once again.

He sighed. Kyros was getting tired of her popping into his mind and her cryptic messages, but he believed that her intentions were good so he answered her truthfully.

"I feel strange...like the sedatives are wearing off..."

"It is the force you feel...It has not been so long as for you to forget..." She explained.

"But it doesn't feel like it did..." He said, uncertainly. "It's like it is coming form across a great distance..."

"Do not turn away from it..." Kreia warned.

"Why not?" Kyros asked, voice rising.

He was getting angry. Who was she to tell him to wield the Force once more? The Force was the cause of all his problems. He had been taken away from his family because of it. Had it not been for the Force, he would have grown up knowing the face of his mother and father, instead of the Council's. Apart from Master Onasi, there had been no one else that he was close to, no one else he could rely on.

There had been many times when he was younger that he wished he never were a Jedi.

"It is a part of who you are Exile." Kreia retorted.

Kyros stayed silent, still thinking within his mind.

"Come, I shall take you down the familiar paths of the force...You will need it if we are to escape this place..."

Kyros agreed. The annoying and cryptic old woman was right. He would need the help and strength of the Force if they were going to survive and get off this force forsaken death pit.

"Good then, try to heal the wound on the side of your arm using the force Exile..."

Kyros closed his eyes and concentrated.

He focused on the feeling that was coming from a far distance.

He stayed still for a few seconds, meditating.

Then he felt it.

It was still weak, barely there, but he could feel it. He felt the cut on his arm slowly begin to repair itself.

It was almost completely healed, but he could hold it no longer. Using the force had drained a lot out of him.

He snapped out of hisconcentration, breathing heavily.

He looked at his arm and saw that it had closed, leaving a scar. Had he been able to focus for a little more longer, the wound would have fully healed, leaving no trace of what had happened, but then again he still had a long way to go until he would be in full control of the force again…

"Good enough…" He thought.

"Very good...With my help Exile, you shall once again feel the strength of the Force within you in due time..." Kreia said as the young Exileheaded out the room and continued his search for a way off the abandoned mining facility...

Kyros fought his way though a couple more Droid infested rooms until he reached the Communications Blister.

Maybe if he shut down the force field locking the prison-holding cell, he would be able to find something useful in there that he could use.

He logged into the counsel and found the switch. Turning it off, Kyros heard the "hum" of the force-field come to a stop, leaving the communications room oddly quiet.

He turned around and ran down the steps and toward the door of the prison cell.

He was about to open it when Kreia spoke within his mind once again. This time however, Kyros, having already gotten use to the strange way of communication, simply stayed silent and listened…

"Beyond this door some one yet lives…be mindful." She warned. "His thoughts are…difficult to read…"

"But you have nothing to fear from this one…and he might yet prove useful…" She quickly added, sensing Kyros's concern for his own safety.

Kyros was still uncertain, but decided to believe her. Besides, there was nowhere else to go...

"I might as well…" He thought as he opened the door leading into the prison…

A/N: I know I said that Atton and T3 would be in this chapter…well "TECHNICALLY" they are…just the second part of the chapter. xP

Sorry, but it was getting too long, so had to split it up. Part two will be up shortly though…

Don't forget to R&R!! Please? :P


	9. The Scoundrel and Droid Pt 2

Tinuviel Undomiel: lol sorry I had a lot of homework that day, you know how hs is xP but here you go, the next chapter. I made it extra long...I think lol.

A/N: Anyway, Hope this chapter's good though, had to replay the beginning and record the convo. Lol, took me a long time. Please R&R!

Chapter 8: The Scoundrel and Droid (Pt. 2)

I opened the door, and the first thing I saw was a guy locked up inside the force cage. "Probably just another idiot that tried to do something stupid." I thought.

"Nice outfit." He commented, "What you miners changed regulation uniform while I've been in here?"

"Who are you?" I asked, hoping to get some answers.

"Atton," the man replied, "Atton Rand...Excuse me if I don't shake hands. The field only causes mild electrical burns."

I rolled my eyes.

Quite the comedian he is, but he is the only one that's here...might as well get some answers…

"Why are you in here?" I asked.

"Security claimed that I violated some trumped up regulation or another, take it up with them if you want, but they stopped listening to me shortly before they stopped feeding me…"

"Now that's criminal." he added.

"Hmm..." I thought.

"So he was here before everyone disappeared…wonder if he-" I was snapped out of my thoughts by another one of Atton's lovely remarks.

Have I mentioned that he's starting to annoy me?

"Are you going to set me free yet? As much as I _love_ this conversation," He said, stressing the love with his usual sarcastic tone, "This isn't exactly a way to get us off this place...at least, not how I pictured it..."

"Not yet, first I need some questions answered." I replied, giving him an annoyed look.

He just shrugged it off.

"Fine...I'll answer your questions..." He said out loud, then muttered "Bantha breath" in a low voice.

I ignored him.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"You mean you didn't come here on PURPOSE? I'm shocked...I really am." He said, the sarcasm not going unnoticed.

"This slice of paradise is Peragus mining facility." He continued, "The only supplier of shipping grade engine fuel on this corner of the galaxy."

"The Peragus fuelers play havoc on engines...but it gets the job done...As long as you don't mind the toxic byproducts, and trying to mine it without blowing yourself up."

"Blow yourself up?" I asked.

"Yeah, this whole asteroid belt is one giant mining field." He said, "One proton torpedo...Even a stray blaster shot can make an explosion that would make the one that shattered Peragas II look like a kid's pop detonator."

"Peragas II?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Yeah, you know the planet with the exposed core you saw flying in?" He asked

I nodded.

"That hole was caused by the first mining station that tried to siphon the fuel off the planet." Atton explained. "Blew a whole chunk out of the planet and sent it drifting out here in a bunch of fuel filled asteroids." He sighed. "So the miners drill the asteroids now, not the planet's surface...that's why they don't allow blasters here."

"Why not? Wouldn't the miners be trained in handling blasters?" I asked.

"Boy, your not that bright are you?" He asked.

Looking away, I muttered under my breath, "look whose talking..."

"What?" He asked, as if challenging me to repeat what I had just said.

"Nothing..." I said, smiling innocently at him. "So explain, how come the blasters are banned?"

He smirked. "Easy, banta brains, you can't trust a miner jumped up on juma juice not to fire one stray shot that will turn the entire colony into a thermal detonator...it's common sense…"

"For some people..." He finished off, still smirking.

"So that would explain why there was a station here in the middle of nowhere." I said, ignoring his little insult. I didn't want to start a "battle of wits" with him right now, especially when we needed to get out of here.

"Yeah, exactly." He replied.

"What happened here?" I asked, curious as to where everyone went. Like Atton said, this is the only supplier of fuel, and where there's fuel, there are miners mining the fuel...so what happened to them?

"You mean, before or after that Jedi showed up?" He asked with a shrug.

"Jedi?" I ask.

"Either way, it's a real short story..." He started. "You see, this Jedi shows up, and you know what that means, where there's one Jedi, the Republic will soon be crawling up your ion engine in no time."

"Uh huh..." I answered, urging him to continue.

"Ok, ok, listen, so the story gets better...you see, some of the miners got it into their idiotic skulls that since the Jedi's unconscious, they can collect the bounty the exchange has got on Jedi..."he looks at me, expecting me to comment, but I stay silent.

He continues, "Well, what passes for the law here didn't like that idea, so the two groups start fighting..."

"Fighting?" I ask.

"Yeah, fighting, and then there was a big explosion, and THEN I was sitting here for a long time waiting for some half-naked miner to show up and ask a bunch of questions." He said, giving me an annoyed look.

"Again with the sarcasm..." I thought, as I rolled my eyes, making it clear to Atton that he wasn't really being helpful.

He just ignored it.

"So there's a bounty on Jedi?" I asked. Maybe that would explain what happened to me...but then again, I'm not a Jedi...at least, not anymore.

"Don't know much about it...Maybe the exchange wants them as a trophy, or somebody's got something against Jedi, waiting to collect..." He said. "Not many Jedi left, wouldn't surprise me if the bounty's pretty high..."

"Not many are left?" I asked.

I had only been gone for four years...how much could have changed during that time?

"Yeah, the ones that weren't killed in the Jedi civil war ended up switching off their lightsabers a long time ago...Of course, I wasn't there so I don't know why there was a Jedi civil war to begin with..." He explained. "But word is these days, there isn't even a Jedi council anymore...but who knows...Anyways, I-"

"It's simple," I said, cutting him off, it was my turn to give him some information, whether he wanted it or not.

"Revan, Malak, and the other Jedi that fought in the Mandalorian wars, they turned against the Jedi and had a war that almost laid waste to the galaxy...Well anyway, like all

Sith, Revan and Malak turned on each other, after turning on the Jedi and their teachings." I said with ease, quoting the many lessons I had spent memorizing and studying...Master Onasi was tough.

He looked at me as if I was crazy.

I ignored it and continued.

"After ruling the Sith for years, Revan was finally brought down by the Jedi...Oddly enough, he was redeemed. He helped save the Republic. He went to stop Malak to save the Republic, and pay him back for trying to kill him in the first place..." I finished explaining. That was all I knew about the war, Revan and Malak, of course there was another Jedi...I forgot her name, but she also played a great part in the war...She was the one that saved Revan, but I doubted that Atton needed to know about that.

"Anything else?" I asked, smirking at him.

Atton stared at me dumbfounded, mouth open.

"How could you possibly-"

He exclaimed. "Hey wait a minute...Your...Your that Jedi! The Jedi that those miners were talking about..."

"My name's Kyros…" I replied, not denying nor confirming what he had just said. Because truth was, even I wasn't so sure anymore…

"Where is everybody?" He asked.

I gave him an annoyed look. "I thought I already told you...there's no one here."

"But...the miners, they can't be _ALL_ gone...but, if they are..." Atton said, a look of confusion crossing his face.

He smiled, quite pathetically might I add. "Look, hey let me out and I can help you..."

I had every intention of letting him out in the first place, but I decided to let him sweat a little. "You can help me?" I asked.

"I can! I've gotten out of trouble countless times." He said, trying his best to persuade me.

"Hmm..." I said, I could begin to see the nervousness on the wisecracking scoundrel's face.

I smirked.

"Ok then, what's your plan?" I asked him.

He eagerly explained. "This facility isn't a military installation, which means we may have a chance...If you shut down the self security field, I can reroute the emergency systems so we can get to the hangers, grab a ship, and we can fly out of here."

His plan sounded good enough for me, I headed over to turn off the switch, but I had one last question still buzzing around in my mind...

"Do you know anything about what caused the miner's death?" I asked him, hoping he would know.

"No, SHOULD I?" He asked, instantly switching to defensive mode. "Maybe you should ask one of those miners who were thinking of selling you to the exchange, maybe they wanted to drug you up for transport...ever think about THAT?" He asked, his tone clearly mad and annoyed.

"Guess I asked the wrong question..." I thought.

I tried to calm him down. "Ok, look, sorry I didn't mean anything by that, I was just wondering if you knew anything...that's all." I said.

"Look, you better watch yourself...I don't like being accused of something I didn't do." He said, "When I kill someone, trust me, you'll know...got it?"

"Is that a threat?" I asked him, in my most menacing tone.

I was getting annoyed.

He looked at me for a minute; A blank expression on his face.

"No...no, I just-" He sighed.

"Look, are you done interrogating me here? or are we going to work together to get out of this mess?" He asked.

"Alright then...Let's go." I said as I turned off the switch and heard the hum of the force cage come to a halt.

Atton stepped out. "Great, now down to business, let's get down to the command counsel." He said, running out of the room and towards the communications blister.

I followed suit and headed out the door and after him…

"Alright Here we are, now this counsel is set up on automatic hail, you may have heard it when we came in. The asteroid drift charts are constantly being updated, so it sends out a transmission to incoming vessels so they don't get crushed into space dust." He said, looking up at me. "You got all that?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Ok then, anyway the hail warns them to keep their distance until the orbital drift charts are transmitted, and then provides docking instructions to incoming ships, usually freighters." He said. "Thing is, you bounce that same transmission back to the comp here, and suddenly you've got access to the communications system from the inside…" Atton paused for a moment, concentrating on re-wiring and hacking into the computer system.

A few minutes later, and Atton is finally done. "Pure pazzak, the counsel's ours!" He exclaimed with a huge grin on his face.

"Finally," I thought, "We were finally going to get off this force-forsaken place."

"Ok, now all we need to do is reactivate the turbo lifts, cancel the emergency lockdown…and…" He started to explain, but stopped right in his tracks…"Hey!"

I didn't like the sound of that…

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The system's been severed from the main hub." He explained, with a weary look on his face. "_After_ it was locked down from remote…You can't even re-route the systems, it's been cut clean…"

"I take it that that's not standard procedure?" I asked.

"No," He said, "Someone's tried to lock down this whole level tight, to leave us here…trapped."

"There's got to be another way to get off…" I said, hoping that I was right.

"I doubt it." He replied. "All we have is communications back, for all the good trying to shout into a vacuum will do us." He said glumly.

I had enough. I was going to find a way out of here…no matter what.

"I'm going to try it." I said, pointing to the communications blister.

"Go ahead, you can try…" Atton said, "If the miners were trying to trap you up here, and probably kill you, why not call them up for a chat?" He asked sarcastically.

I glared at him.

"I don't think a friendly call is going to wake them up…" He said.

"Fine, whatever. I still have to try." I said, walking towards the counsel.

"Be my guest, there's nothing else we can do…the comm's all yours…" He said, stepping aside…

Atton watched as the Jedi…Kyros was it? Attempt to communicate with the miners. After a couple of tries, he had finally gotten a response…

In the end, their very survival had come to rely on the wheels of a T3-M4 protocol droid. "Damn we're doomed…" Atton thought as he heard Kyros give his final command to the droid and closed the communicator.

"And now we wait…" Kyros said as he turned around and sat down on the floor.

Atton looked at him.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to take a while?" He asked.

Kyros just ignored him…

A/N: Done!! See, this was long…at least the longest I've ever written. lol

Once again, don't forget to R&R :)


	10. The Long Wait

gasp, I finally updated!!! lol

The Mad Dragon: Thanks for reviewing 'Reasons'. The moment I finished reading your review I got to work on this chapter, but wasn't able finish it until today (stupid writer's block and highschool) lol don't worry, I plan to write 'Reasons' and 'Kyros Orion' at the same time, so they'll both be updated regularly.

Tinuviel Undomiel: Thanks for all your support!! Don't worry, I plan to have him end up with Visas...maybe. Lol haven't thought much of it yet, still need to get off Peragus, the place I hated the most in the game…  
But don't worry, like I said, most likely it'll be Visas xP

Anyway, here's the story... Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to R&R after your done!!

Chapter 9: The Long Wait 

The room was quiet as the two of the three remaining survivors were bored out of their minds. They had been waiting for the protocol droid to unlock the emergency door to the mining tunnels. Three hours had passed and there was nothing they could do but wait...

Atton watched as the Jedi meditated three feet away from him. He wondered how anyone was able to stay in the same position that long. He had been sitting there for nearly three hours now. He decided to bother the Jedi a little, half for the heck of it and half because there was nothing else to do. Pazaak can only be so fun by your self after a couple of hours, plus not having a deck didn't help much either. Besides, even though having a conversation with a half-naked Jedi wasn't his idea of a great time, there was really nothing else to do...

He sighed, "Here goes nothing..."

"So...Jedi boy," He said, trying to start up a conversation. "How'd you end up here?"

Kyros sighed inwardly. "Great," He thought. "Now he want's to talk...Oh well, there won't be any harm in just talking to him...besides, even my legs are starting to fall asleep from the boredom..."

He turned to face him. "Alright, first off, don't EVER call me Jedi boy again, or I might accidentally force push you out the window." He replied, smirking evilly at the scoundrel.  
His smile faded and was replaced by a look of uncertainty. "And second...well, even I'm not sure about that."  
_How did he get here?_

"Hmm..." Atton said, ignoring his threat, "Well from what I can gathered up from the datapads, seems to me that you were brought aboard by the Ebon Hawk."

"The Ebon Hawk?"

"Yeah," Atton replied. "It's just almost about the fastest ship in the galaxy..."

"I heard that it was used for most of Davik's smuggling operation before it was stolen from him by some guy." He said a great smile on his face. "It's a shame too, considering how much a ship like that's worth."

"Then how'd I end up on it?" Kyros asked.

"Hmm...I don't know, but I can tell you this though, you were lucky you were on that ship instead of another one...only the Ebon Hawk could have escaped that."

"Escape? Why?" Kyros asked.

"Wow Bantha brains, you don' t remember anything?" Atton asked grinning, surprise and amusement filling his face.

Kyros glared at him. "Shut up...I was hurt pretty badly, I only remember bits and pieces..."

"Well, I don't know for sure what happened, but all I know was that the Ebon Hawk came in here pretty banged up." Atton said.

"I guess, but what do you-"

"Aww, come on, I don't know...Why don't you go check the miner logs later when that stupid droid gets us out." Atton cut in before Kyros could finish asking him another question. He was getting tired of all the questions, because truth be told, for a Jedi that was supposed to be all-knowledgeable and great, he was pretty out of it. "Wonder if he gives all the Jedi a bad name..." He mused silently.

"How long do you think until the T3 unit gets down to the command counsel to unlock the door?" Kyros wondered out loud.

"I mean IF he gets us out..." Atton retorted, letting his dislike for droids show though the sound of his voice.

"Shut up Atton, don' t worry...He will." Kyros replied confidently. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that the droid was able to do this, something deep down in his gut..."Probably the force."

"Fine...I guess." Atton mumbled.

A few moments of silence and Atton spoke up again.

"Why'd you become a Jedi?"

"What?" Kyros asked, the question catching him off guard.

"Why'd you become a Jedi?" Atton repeated.

"What do you mean?" Kyros asked.

"Well, I only met you for a few hours and I can already tell that you're not one of those 'real' Jedi you know?" He explained. "I mean, you 'look' like a Jedi, and sometimes even 'act' like a Jedi, and yet...your not at peace like Jedi are supposed to be...you seem to bedoubting yourself constantly..."

Kyros looked at him, amazed.

"Since when did he grow a brain?" He asked himself. "I guess, there's more to this guy then just a scoundrel...I better keep my eye on him..."

"I...I guess never really had a choice." He replied.

"No choice?" Atton asked.

"Yeah..." Kyros replied, half-heartily. He was busy thinking about Atton's question. Why HAD he become a Jedi? He could have left the Order 't he? Or maybe it was because he WANTED to be a Jedi?" He sighed, he really had no idea. He was still busy brooding when Atton's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Hello?" Atton asked, waving his hand in front of Kyros's face. "You'll have to tell me about your life's story later, the door just opened."

"What?" He asked.

"The emergency door...seems to me that your little droid friend actually came through for us."

Kyros didn't reply, instead he rushed to the communicator to try to contact the droid.

"Are you there? Do you copy?" He yelled into the communicator.

Static filled the room.

There was no reply.

"Hello?" He asked, desperately trying to get a signal.

"Aww forget about it Kyros, come on, you still need to get down through the mining tunnels, hurry up and go!" A weary Atton exclaimed.

"But I still need to find-"

Atton cut him off. "The faster you go, the faster we get off this Sith forsaken chunk of space rock."

"Wait a minute...me?" Kyros asked, "What happened to WE?"

He glared at Atton.

Nervously he replied, giving a simple explanation. "You'll need someone here to help you navigate your way around the tunnels, I knowalmost everything about this place so don't worry...Heh,it'll be dangerous so be on your guard down there." He smiled weakly, then added, "Besides, you're the Jedi..." When he saw that by the look on his face that he still wasn't that convinced.

"Fine...but just remember, if I die, you die too so you better be of some help..." Kyros replied, half threatening, half-agreeing.

"Sure thing!" Atton exclaimed brightly.

"Butwhat about the droid?" Kyros asked. "I still need to find it."

"Sith Poo Doo! Kyros...forget about him!"

Kyros just stood there and raised an eyebrow at him.

Atton gave up, why Kyros wanted so much to get the droid was beyond him, he hated droids and didn't want anything to do with them, but since Kyros seemed so determined to retrieve the protocol droid, he might as well agree. There was absolutely no point in arguing with a half-naked Jedi over whether or not to retrieve a walking trashcan...  
"Fine! Go get him, but _AFTER _we find a way out of here..." He muttered.

Kyros smiled. "Ok...got it, See you later Bantha brains..." He replied, starting to head towards the door.  
He turned around when he heard Atton call him.

"Wait, remember, there are a couple of things you should know. First, there are still active mines in there, Second, the droids are still fully functioning as well, the ones that were up here were NOTHING compared to the fully functioning ones...Third, there's intense heat everywhere, so you better be careful." He said. "It'd be best if you checked the emergency supplies before you do anything...with any luck, there will be something for you to wear." He commented,pointing out Kyros's lack of clothing.

Kyros just nodded, turned aroundand continued to head out towards the door.

"Bye...Schutta!" Atton called out to him as he watched Kyros turn a corner and disappear from his sight.

"Don't die!!"

A/N: Finally finished this chapter, sorry for the long wait. I am sad to say that Finals are next week, so I doubt that I will have the time to be able to update for the next week, maybe not though, because of weekends So, continue to R&R please!! They're very much appreciated here and will help inspire me to write more. :)


	11. The Dangers that Lie Ahead

Thanks for the reviews!

Tinuviel Undomiel: Lol sorry for all the questions xP and thanks a lot for reviewing!

The Mad Dragon: Thanks for the review, and hope you update _your_ fic soon! It's awesome :)

Ranger000: Thanks! lol good to know what really happened, especially when I needa write about it later on...so thanks again!

Well, Keep on reading and reviewing:)

Chapter 10: The Dangers that Lie Ahead 

A/N: A quick little chapter before finals, that's why it's so short. Hee hee yes, I _was_ doing this when I was supposed to be studying, tsk I'm bad lol. Hope you enjoy!

I went through the security door that had been opened by T3, entered the elevator, and began my descent down towards the mining tunnels. I had a bad feeling, but I just shrugged it off. The lives of Kreia, Atton and my own all depended on me and whether I succeeded or not…

This sucks.

I carefully entered the door leading to the mining tunnels. It was really quiet. So quiet that I wouldn't be surprised if a Sith assassin was behind me, ready to stab me with a lightsaber and annihilate me. Quick and easy.

I stopped in mid-step.

Damn, shouldn't have thought that, now I'm just scaring myself...

I took a deep breath, and tried to calm myself. "There is no emotion, there is peace..."

I didn't know if it really worked, but I could feel myself relax. Maybe it was all in my mind…

Of course, my calmness was soon replaced by pure shock when I heard Atton's voice come out of nowhere to break the silence. I had momentarily forgotten about the communicator that he gave me before I left…

"Pazaak Master to Jedi Schutta, come in Schutta."

There was static, but it wasn't that bad, I could still make out what he was saying.

I sighed, trying to ignore him, but the annoyance was strong in that one. He kept on trying to elicit a response from me.

"Hello? Schutta! You do have a communicator you know…" He sighed. "This is a test Kyros, to see if our communicators work…Now get up off your half-naked Jedi butt an reply!" He yelled, getting worried.

I smirked. I decided to try and scare the wisecracking scoundrel a bit by waiting a few minutes before responding.

Sure enough, after a few minutes I heard him mutter to himself. "Sith spit! That idiotic Jedi must have gotten himself killed!" He exclaimed. "I gotta get down there! He could be in danger? Damn…"

I had no choice _but_ to respond to the scoundrel, couldn't have him running down here to 'save' me. I needed someone back at the controls to help me navigate my way through this Sith hellhole. "Yeah?" I asked warily before he could do anything stupid.

I heard Atton sigh a breath of relief. "Glad you didn't die you idiot…" He quickly added. "Not that I care of course…" When he noticed what he had just said, but it was too late.

I gasped sarcastically. "Atton! I think the static in the communicator is making me hear things! Did you just say that you were glad that I didn't die!"

"Shut up, like I said, I don't care…"

I smirked. "Thanks Atton, your concern is noted." I responded brightly.

"What took you so long to respond?" He asked, voice annoyed. "Did you forget that you had a communicator?"

I decided to answer him truthfully, well at least as truthfully as I could get before he finds out that I was just scaring him…

"You know, for a minute there I thought you and Kreia were both telekinetic."

"What?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Never mind, So was there anything else?" I asked. I wanted to get off of here as soon as possible, and standing around here wasn't helping anything.

"Na, just testing the communicators, they aren't working that well, but I think we'll manage." He explained. "The static must have been caused by that explosion…"

"Alright then, next time you have something _important_ to tell me, don't hesitate…Kyros Out."

"Don't forget to check the emergency supplies!" He reminded me. "Alright, Jedi boy I'll warn you if there's anything dangerous, Pazaak Master out."

I sighed and continued to walk towards the closed door. It opened easily.

I looked around the room and saw a couple of emergency supply containers and decided to check them out. Half of me didn't want to, just because Atton had told me to, but the other half knew that if I didn't, I'd just be screwing myself over, I mean, you never know what you may find in there... Force, with my luck there clothes in there…

Now with _that_ thought in my head I couldn't just _not_ look in there.

My heart almost burst with joy when I saw what was inside the containers.

Clothes, of course it was a miner's uniform…but it was better then nothing.

I quickly put them on, enjoying the feeling of the very small protection it provided me...I didn't like to be vulnerable. I quickly got all the other things in there, a medi-pack, a viroblade, Telos mining shield, and some other stuff that would be useful. I quickly put on the uniform, the mining sheild, and equipped myself with the viroblade. I dumped the remainder of the contents that I found in my belt. (A/N: Where _does_ everything you find go to? I mean, there was no back-pack of any sort on the miner's outfit…was there?) Just as I was about to head on, Atton's annoying and sarcastic voice filled the room. "Was there anything useful inside the emergency supplies?" He asked.

"Yeah, I found some clothes and some other things."

"Finally...you know, that whole half-naked Jedi thing was beginning to wear a little thin…"

I sighed.

"What happened to only bothering me when there was 'danger' and 'bad stuff'?" I asked sarcastically. He was getting annoying.

"Heh, who said I _didn't_ have anything important to tell you?" He retorted.

"You better be careful down there Kyros." Atton said, his tone growing serious. "Sensors indicate that there are a _lot_ of droids there, and the intense heat that I told you about? Well, that's there too..."

"Great..." I sighed.

"Don't worry though," Atton assured me. "Use the miners shield you found, it _should_ be strong enough to withstand the heat."

"_Should?_" I asked, my voice rising higher then normal in utter shock and disbelief. He was sending me to my doom with just a _should _as protection?

"Why do I get the feeling that you'll be the death of me?" I asked him.

Even though I couldn't see him, I could imagine him smirking.

"Run fast."

And with that, he signed off, leaving me to continue on with my explorations into a room full of droids so that I can fight for my life and the thought of failing can't even cross my mind once, because if I really _do_ fail, then we're all doomed…I said it once, and I'll say it again.

This sucks.

A/N: I have some great (not sure if I would call them GREAT, but yeah xP) Ideas planned out for this story :) So if my so-called life lets me, I'll update soon lol. R&R!

Until next time...


	12. Mining Tunnels

A/N: Yes! Finals are over! And to celebrate, here's the next chapter. Also, sorry for the delay, my computer crashed, and it took some time, but now it's fixed :) So hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review after your done!

Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 11: Mining Tunnels

It took him forever, but as the last of the mining droids finally fell down into a scrap heap in front of him Kyros released a breath of relief. He had battled his way through the tunnels and could now feel the heat hitting his face.

"Damn." He thought as he walked a few feet closer to the opening and the heat increased ten fold.

"Guess this is where Atton's _should_ comes in…"

He stopped walking.

"Speaking of Atton..." He thought, and started counting down in his head. "Five...Four...Three...Two..."

Sure enough, Atton's voice filled the air. "Pazaak Master to Schutta, do you read"

_"Must he call himself Pazaak Master" _Kyros groaned inwardly. _"How good is he anyways? I bet even the little T3 unit can beat him…"_

"Yeah, I'm here..."

"Good." Atton replied "There's"

Kyros cut him off. "I know, don't worry..."

"But how would you"

"Because Atton" Kyros replied through clenched teeth, his voice strained, trying to keep from yelling at the scoundrel. "The steam and intense heat threatening to _burn me alive_ pretty much tells me that there are high temperatures ahead..."

He tried to make Atton feel bad by adding the 'burning him alive' part, but it went completely unnoticed by the young scoundrel.

"Great then" Atton exclaimed cheerfully.

"You know? You really aren't being much help Atton..."

"Oh" He asked.

"Yeah" Kyros replied. "Maybe you should be the one down here instead of me, that way at least you'd know where your going _before_ you actually get there..." He felt a little bad after he had said it.

"Well...he _is_ trying, not sure if it's his _best_, but at least I should be glad he's even _trying_ to help..." He thought.

"Alright Kyros...I'm sorry." Atton replied, his tone low and sad. "It's not my fault for falling asleep..." he mumbled fast, hoping the Jedi wouldn't hear.

Kyros did however, and all thoughts of guilt left his mind as he exploded, (not literally of course :P) and yelled into the communicator.

"YOU...FELL...ASLEEP! WHILE...I WAS...DOWN...HERE...FIGHTING...FOR MY...LIFE!"

Atton grinned sheepishly from the spot where he sat and spoke into the communicator. "Heh...Sorry" He was just glad that right now the angry Jedi was forty-two feet (A/N: I'm just guessing...I suck at math.) below him, far away from where he was sitting. Of course, he half expected him to come charging up the elevator and run into the room, threatening to kill him with the viroblade.

Back below, Kyros was thinking just that, but decided that it would be a waste of time and effort. He just sighed and told Atton what to do.

"Alright just stay alert, and don't even _try_ to fall asleep or you just might find yourself floating outside of the station..."

"WITHOUT a space suit." He added.

Atton chuckled nervously. "Of course great Kyros, Heh…"

"Alright then" Kyros smiled. Threatening always worked when he needed cooperation from the idiot scoundrel. Now he just had to get pass the volatile tunnels, hopefully _with_ all his hair still intact and not burnt into a crisp. He shuddered at the thought of it.

"Hey, Kyros after you get pass the tunnels, I won't be able to reach you for a while."

"What?" He asked, surprised at the news, with just a hint of happiness.

"The signal won't reach that far…" Atton replied. "Won't you just miss our _lovely_ conversations?"

"Oh…I think I'll live." Kyros smirked.

"Allright then, Pazaak Master to Jedi Schutta, over and out…and don't die until _after_ we get out of here ok?"

With that the room became silent, leaving Kyros by himself.

"Why am I risking my life for an idiot scoundrel and a creepy old lady?" He looked up and asked out loud, to nobody in particular. It took a while before his conscience answered him.

"Oh yeah, because it's _right_…" He groaned, rolling his eyes. If only Master Onasi could see him now…

He sighed, "Well…here I go."

Kyros equipped the miner's shield and activated it. Feeling the heat somewhat die down, he rushed forward and into the smoldering tunnel.

Kreia gasped and was momentarily taken out of her meditation. She could feel what he was feeling as the flames engulfed him. The tiny bit of pain he had to endure before he finally reached the opening and stumbled out the other side. It surprised her, the fact that she could sense him, and how she was able to feel what he felt, especially considering how far he was from her. She didn't know what it meant, but something told her that she could use it for her advantage. She silently mused as she continued meditating, focusing on regaining her strength first before considering the possibilities this 'bond' of theirs had.

He stumbled out of the tunnels, and hissed as a sharp pain ran down his arm. He was thankful that that had been the only thing that had happened. He wasn't horribly disfigured, and his wound hadn't been fatal. "Guess Atton's _should_ worked better then I thought it would." Kyros muttered as he hissed again, louder this time. His arm was hurting pretty badly. "Well," He thought. "No time like now to use the Force again."

He closed his eyes and concentrated. He could feel the pain lessen as the skin in his arm began to re-grow. He was feeling more and more in tuned with the Force. He concentrated a while longer and soon his arm was completely healed. He opened his eyes and rested a little before moving on.

He got to the central controller and immediately sliced into it. He was able to deactivate the containment fields and raise the temperature in the area to mess up the droids' infrared sensors. That would help him, but he couldn't reprogram the mining droids to shut down or even just to attack each other. Being a Jedi with very little computer skills sucked. "Guess I'll have to ask Atton to teach me." He quipped. "Guess even _he_ has his uses…"

He battled another array of Peragus mining droids before he reached a closed door.

He opened the door and was greeted by the sight of an HK protocol droid and a dead body lying on the floor. "Great," He groaned "This was going to be fun."  
"I just _can't _wait to find out what happend here..."

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter please review :)

To be continued…


	13. Things to do, VoiceLocked Seals to Open

I'm finally back! Whoot! Sorry for the long delay, I really wanted to finish the next chapter of Kotor: Beginnings before I continued with this fic. Plus, I didn't really have time to play the game over until recently xP so yeah, lol. Go check Beginnings out if you haven't! (Begs) I really worked hard on it lol P. Also, I'm sorry but after a few hours of writing down the dialogue between the Exile and the HK 'protocol' droid, I got lazy and just wrote some ofmy own from memory lol, just to warn you.  
Oh, and on a Random note, I have like over 80 different saved games on my x-box, all of them at a different stage of the game to help me have easy access to dialogue. See how dedicated I am to this :D  
Don't want to miss anything :) lol

Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to Review :)

Chapter 12: Things to do, Voice-Locked Seals to Open

>>

What does a dead body and a suspicious looking droid equal too?

A problem.

Kyros seemed to be having a lot of problems lately. First he was stuck here on this Force forsaken hunk of rock, had met Kreia, A know it all, someone who was confident that he wanted to be a Jedi.  
"What ever happened to what I want?" He thought.

Oh boy, his list of problems continued. He then met Atton, the scoundrel that he swore was put on this station by some greater power with him just to test his patience, and now this.

"Something's definitely out to get me…" He groaned within his mind as he walked towards the droid.

"Greeting: It is a pleasure to see you alive, master, provided my receptors are not off-focus." The droid's eerie voice said. "How may I be of assistance?"

Kyros shuddered. Already he didn't like this droid, he felt that there was something was wrong about it, but he couldn't exactly place his finger on it. Something was telling him to get away, and fast. He didn't know what it was, but after looking the droid over, he decided to do just that.

"Uhh…Never mind, I'll be going now." He said, taking a step back and turned around. He was only able to take one step towards the door just as the sensible side of his brain kicked in.

This droid was the only thing that could help him right now…

He looked at the dead body lying on the floor and back to the droid.

He sighed. "Might as well get some answers…It doesn't _seem_ like it's going to hurt me."

He didn't even get to open his mouth before the droid sprung to life again. "Greeting: It is a pleasure to see you intact, Master. How may I be of assistance?" It asked, voice oddly cheerful.

"How do you know me?" Kyros asked. "I am not your master…"

"Answer: I am a survivor of the Harbinger," The droid replied.

"Too bad…" Kyros thought before continuing to listen to the droid's explanation.

"Just as you were Master." It finished, then proceeded to speak once more. " With the unexpected termination of my previous Master, you are the only organic which I may now serve."

"So it was on the Harbinger…" Kyros thought. "It should be able to tell me what happened…"

"Tell me everything." He ordered. " Everything that happened between the Harbinger and our arrival here."

The droid complied at once, but it wasn't something Kyros wanted to hear.

"Irritated answer: Oh Master, it is such a long, dull, boring story, that is completely irrelevant to our current situation." It said. "I would rather not waste your valuable time reciting boring and tedious facts which are no help to our situation Master."

"What a bunch of Sith spit!" Kyros thought. "This droid is hiding something, I just know it..." He looked at the droid. "And I intend to find out…"

"You know, for a droid you certainly don't take orders too well." He snarled, glaring.

"But, Mas-"

He cut the droid off; he wanted to get out of here fast. He could feel something…coming. He didn't have time to waste here.  
"Now tell me what happened." He ordered.

"Hesitant explanation: That has been the subject of considerable discussion since our arrival here Master, many have been trying to obtain you, and this unit…" He paused for a slighter more dramatic effect, it that annoyed the Force out of Kyros. "As _salvage_." It finished, disgust evident in it's voice.

Kyros groaned inwardly. "It thinks too highly of itself…"

He listened as the droid continued complaining. "I was crudely interrogated concerning our brief history together on board the Harbinger, before it's communications, weapons and engines suffered the cascade failure that disabled the ship." It finished.

"Then where was I in all this?" Kyros asked skeptically. How could he have not remembered any of it? Had he really been _that_ injured?

"Speculation: It is possible you were incapacitated, then locked in a well shielded cargo compartment as the Harbinger was being systematically crippled, Master."

"Incapacitated?" Kyros asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Interesting choice of words…" He thought, making a mental note of it. This droid was becoming more and more suspicious by the moment…  
"It knows something…"

"Clarification: Yes Master, no doubt the FLURRY of DESTRUCTION on board the Harbinger somehow drugged you into a stupor, from which you could not awaken…" It said dramatically. "MOST curious."

The droid's choice of wording caught his attention. "Drugged?"

"Placation: Merely a term of _phrase_ master," It replied, persuading. "The implication that your state was due to the result of large quantities of Juma Juice…was unintentional." It paused. "I meant to only communicate that you were somehow rendered unconscious before you were locked securely in the cargo hold." It explained smoothly.

'Locked,' another word that caught Kyros's attention. "What do you mean 'locked'?" He demanded.

"Clarification: By locked, I meant SEALED Master." It stressed. "My vocabulater seems to be malfunctioning." It explained.

Kyros didn't believe it one bit. There was just something really…_off_ about that droid.

"Fine," He sighed, ignoring his instinct for now. "What happened next?"

"Recitation: Following all the unusual set of coincidences that led to the cascade failure in the Harbinger's systems, we were boarded by a small freighter with unknown ID codes, It appeared that this freighter had been attacked and the captain wanted to study it." It recited. "This freighter _appeared _to be still space worthy."

Kyros nodded, taking everything in.

The droid continued.

"Your cargo compartment was breeched, then you were taken on board freighter shortly before the Harbinger's systems began to go critical."

"I too, managed to board the freighter before the Harbinger's destruction."

"Gee…If you hadn't made it, that would have been REAL bad." Kyros thought. He still didn't know whether to trust this Droid or not. He wanted to, but something was telling him otherwise.

"We were MOST fortunate to have survived Master." It said happily.

"What happened next?" He asked, urging the Droid to continue. The bad feeling that he had gotten when he first spoke with the Droidwas comming back, even stronger this time.  
"I gotta get out of here." Kyros thought. "And soon."

"Evaluation: Master I do not know, judging from the damage of the ship, it had been attacked by a MUCH larger vessel, and when it attempted to escape the Harbinger with you on board, it was fired at once more." It replied. "Addendum: It _does_ seem odd that such a small vessel has a high probability of attracting the attention of much larger vessels. NOT a welcome trait in a freighter to be sure."

"What ship was it?" Kyros asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"I believe it was a smuggler's vessel by the name of the 'Ebon Hawk'." It replied. "Speculation: As to it's purpose, I do not know."

"Perhaps it was always its intention to play dead, then kidnap you off the Harbinger and rob me of my bounty…" It pondered out loud.

Another slip…this droid was practically GIVING him reasons to suspect it.

"Bounty?" He asked, surprising the droid when it noticed it had made a mistake.

"Clarification: By _bounty_, I refer to your _life_ Master." It responded smoothly. "It would PAIN me to see you damaged in any way." It said dramatically.

Kyros just stared at it, a look of suspicion across his face.

"It is why the arrival of this, 'Ebon Hawk', caused me CONCIDERABLE distress Master." It finished, speaking in its MOST persuasive tone.

Kyros decided to ignore his suspicions, for now… This droid was the only thing that could tell him what happened, might as well take advantage of it _now_, and turn it into scrap metal _later_ if it gave him problems.

"So how did we end up _here_?" He asked.

"Apology: My memory core cannot provide a clear answer on that point Master. Suffice to say, that once we arrived to this filthy rock, our situation became _much_ clearer."

"What do you mean?" Kyros asked.

"Explanation: Despite my market value, the miners were FAR more interested in you."

"Me?" Kyros wondered… "But why would-"

The droid's words drowned out his thoughts as it continued explaining. "Of course, it did not take me long to ascertain the reason for this."

"Really." Kyros said skeptically.

"Why yes! Master." It responded. "While an HK protocol droid is a valuable piece of property, Jedi are worth MUCH more in…certain…_exclusive _markets across the galaxy."

It paused. "Painful admission: I must confess a feeling of inferiority at the speculated difference between MY value, and the price for your capture. I was forced to remind myself that it was not due to a _failing_ of my model or function, but because…" It paused once more for dramatization.

"You were a Jedi." It finished.

He didn't know if it was because of the way the protocol droid had said it with annoying dramatization, but Kyros was in awe.  
His awe quickly turned into anger.

"What gave them the idea that I was a Jedi?" Kyros snapped.

"Why I TOLD them Master." It responded gleefully. "You are the Exiled Jedi, who was exiled for disobeyed the Council and lead the attack on Korribian, where countless Jedi died…are you not?" It asked.

Kyros did not answer. This droid knew too much already, he was not going to confirm anything. There was still something off about this droid, but what worried him the most was _how_ this droid knew so much about him…

"I hope that all that has happened has not been the result of miscommunication." It said with mock remorse. "If so, then the problem lies with core ward databases which are notoriously _spotty_." It spat.

"What do you mean?" Kyros asked, his temper wearing thin. This droid was the cause of all his problems, for all this...miscommunication.

"Answer: Why, all that has happened was because they believed you to be a Jedi Master." It said. "They debated on what to do with you as you laid unconscious in the Medical bay, one group seemed INTENT on selling you as property, the other group opposed this."

"Where is everyone now then?" He asked.

"Three standard hours after the division between the miners became apparent, several accidents began to occur through out the facility." It replied. "The…result of improper maintenance…I _believe_."

It continued. "These accidents, coincided with the degradation of the mining droid behavioral cores, _crude_ models are prone to such failures, resulting in MURDUROUS rampages."

Its tone began to change more and more into gleefulness Kyros noted as it continued recalling everything that had happened. "The mortality rate of the miners rose quickly." "What do you mean?" Kyros asked, bewildered. What could have possibly happened that killed most of the miners?

"MANY miners began to join you in the medical bay Master, it was due to a cascade of PERFECTLY timed detonations that occurred in isolated gas pockets on the lower levels of the facility." It said, proudly describing the damage. "The explosions, herded the miners into emergency sections, quickly and efficiently cutting them off from communications and facility control, but sadly enough, NOT the ventilation systems."

"Ventilation systems?" Kyros asked.

"Yes Master, you see the _explosions_, had damaged specific sections on this facility's ventilation systems, causing a slow, lethal build up of toxic fumes in the dormitory levels."

Kyros gasped. "What happened to the miners?" He demanded.

The droid answered with mock sadness in its voice. "Answer: I do not know Master," It changed the subject. "Ironically enough, any miner that fled to the dormitory level to protect themselves from the druids and the explosion, would find themselves…" It paused.

Kyros groaned, "This droid is REALLY starting to bug me…"

"In a GAS…FILLED…DEATH TRAP." It finished.

"Well, are any of them still alive?" Kyros questioned.

"It is unlikely any miners remain alive Master, as I said, the dormitory has been cut off from the rest of the facility."

"As has the Hanger bay…" It added, much to Kyros's dismay. "There is NO escape."

"Well," Kyros asked. "Is there anyway to try and reach them?"

"Apology: Unfortunately communication with the dormitory section is severed, Master." It replied. "It is perhaps for the best, especially if any other 'accidents' have occurred in that section."

"If that were the case, the severed com-link would have spared us the satisfaction of hearing the miners screams as they lived out their last moments in fear and terror."

"Satisfaction?" Kyros asked, gripping the hand of his viro-blade tighter in his hand. "From _what_?" His face with disgust.

"Rapid retraction: Why yes, _satisfaction_ in knowing their fate Master. It would have been unfortunate if they had been slaughtered, but there would be a calm, _comforting_ certainty that there was NOTHING we could do to escape…" It said eerily. "Until a ship arrives of course Master…"

"There must be a way." Kyros demanded. "There just HAS to be…"

"Theory: You COULD walk across the surface of the dormitory to the air-lock…but such a route would be considered EXTREAMLY hazardous." It replied. "And I do not wish to see you damaged in any way Master."

"I'm going to go see if there are still people alive, maybe they can help us." He glared at the droid. "You're going to help."

"WARNING: MASTER, continued exploration of this facility may put you in unnecessary danger." It threatened, voice booming.

Kyros was almost about ready to attack, when the droid suddenly became calmer, speaking in a tone of persuasion. "Master, I advise you to return to your room in the Medical Bay, and wait for retrieval from a vessel that is no doubt on the way, even as we continue this _pointless_ conversation."

"NO…I am going to go," Kyros threatened, "And unless you want to be made into scraps, I'd 'advise' you to help me."

That got the droid's attention.  
"Weary resignation: Very well, Master, but there is very little that I can do, see the air-lock is sealed by a code…" It began to explain, but Kyros was half listening, too busy thinking.

He didn't care; nothing was going to stand in his way. He was getting off of this Force forsaken piece of rock, no matter what he had to do...

>>

A/N: GOSH, I really want to get this story going, (many ideas xP) but it's taking FOREVER…so I was just wondering, would anyone mind if the Peragus mining facility parts were not so descriptive? For example, dialogue? I'm just asking because I just want to get out of here almost as much as Kyros does lol. (I hated playing through it the first time, and not exactly 'loving' writing it out either lol) But don't worry though I NEVER slack off when writing. I always do my best…it's just that this part is REALLY boring xP lol. If nobody minds, then I'll try to get them to Telos in say about…the next two chapters :D

Again, this is just a chapter to get things going, so don't yell at me if it sucks. Please? xP

Hee, remember,comments and ideas are ALWAYS welcome! (cuz gosh, i sure need em haha)  
Thanks for reading! Please Review :)

Until next time…


	14. Revan

Ok, sorry for the delay. Seems like I had a major bad case of writer's block lol. Well, from what I've learned, if all else fails, make a filler chapter to get things going and Kyros and company onto the Harbinger. xP

Thanks to all who reviewed! This chapter is for you guys.

Chapter 13: Revan

>>

I ran through the fields, dodging and rolling my way away from the enemy's camp and towards safety as fast as I could.

I jumped, high into the air, just as the thermal detonators I had planted in every corner of the giant camp, putting my Jedi and stealth skills to the test, exploded perfectly and consecutively, one by one, sending pieces of the Sith soldiers flying into the air.

The air was now filled with smoke and dust, the rank smell of burning evil surround me.

I, for a lack of better words, was able to escape unharmed and unscathed…albeit the cuts and scrapes I had received from all the sneaking around and slight run-ins with guards on duty. With the help of my reliable lightsaber besides me, I was able to keep most of the soldiers and warriors within the camp from discovering me, easily able to make short work of the occasional bump into a Sith scout.

Spitting out the pieces of ooze and slime from my mouth, I used my arm to wipe away the sweat and blood from my forehead. I was still crouched close to the ground, my instincts for concealment getting the best of me. I didn't like to be vulnerable incase another regiment of Sith came walking by.

I hated being weak.  
Perhaps that his how Darth Revan was born, I created him through my search for power...  
It's ironic how this is the way I'm reduced to fighting these monsters. Not with pure power and force, but with hiding and striking, only when they are vulnerable...  
Like a true coward.

I smile despite myself.  
Though I may be able to fight dark Jedi and kill Sith Lords, even I know my limits. I'm not able to bring down an entire **empire** of Sith alone… no, I'd need backup, a luxury I couldn't afford to have.  
That thought immediately sent my next thoughts flying toward my friends…and of her. I could see her face now…remember the way she looked. I could remember how much I missed her.

"No…" I shake my head. "Not now and not here."

Remembering the past was another one of the many luxuries that I couldn't afford, at least not at the moment.

I focus my thoughts of getting to somewhere where I could rest and meditate. I needed my strength for the battles to come, for all the many battles to come…

I turn my head back around, taking one last look at the enemy camp, still smoldering as I continued to crawl back to the only place on this unforgiving and deserted world that I considered my safe haven, the only I have come to know for the past six years of my life.

Of course…without her, no place would ever come close to home. Even if I was in the most beautiful place on earth hunting and tracking down the Sith, it'd still be nothing without her by my side; the beauty of the perfect world would still be like the scene before me.

Dead, barren, and a wasteland full of pain…  
The Sith Empire.  
The REAL Sith Empire…

I sigh, shaking my head sadly before finally getting back up to my feet.

"Have to get as far away from here as possible…" I murmured out loud, to no one in particular.

I was still in range of sight, an easy target for an experienced shooter. But night was coming, and when night fell on this dark planet, things awoke.  
I needed to get out of there.

The Sith soldiers on duty would be returning to their camp after their patrol and come back to a deserted camp, the bodies of their comrades in pieces, scattered across the harsh, empty land.  
I for one would like to be as far away as possible when that happens…so I took my chances and ran towards safety, using the Force to guide me.

>>

"Great!" Atton exclaimed, sarcasm once again seeping through his voice as he dodged another laser blast. "Just _what _are we going to do now?"

Kyros groaned inwardly with disgust.

How could he have not seen this?

He knew, _knew_ the moment that he had talked to the "protocol" Droid, that there was something off about it.

He rolled his eyes.  
"Of course there was something off about it…" He thought, mentally kicking himself. "That psychotic piece of scrap metal was the one killing everbody off!"

He thought back to how they ended in a predicament like this.

He had finally been able to get the turbolift working again. After meeting up with Kreia and Atton it had been agreed that their best chance of survival was to board the ship that had docked. Against his better judgment of course…he had felt something…dangerous aboard the ship, but it was his best chance of survival. So grudgingly, he had agreed to head towards the ship.

Of course, they didn't get far.

Out of nowhere, he heard the surprised "Oomph!" from Kreia as he turned around and saw that the creepy HK protocol droid had reappeared from out of nowhere, it's burning red eyes oddly more evil then before.  
He then saw Kreia's still form, lying face down on the cold, hard floor, knocked out from behind.

So then it didn't take him much to put two and two together, but Atton on the other hand…

"Do you think it can help us?" Atton asked, unaware of the danger the two were in.

Kyros glared and spoke through clenched teeth. "Go…find…cover…"

Atton simply stared at him.  
"What?"

Suddenly, the HK droid spoke up. "Master…I told you that it would be dangerous here." The droid pointed his blaster, aimed directly at the Jedi. "You will come with me…where... it's _safe_."

Kyros, obviously had refused. Instead, he pushed Atton behind the first form of cover he saw. The startled scoundrel gave out a loud yelp as he fell behind the plasti-steel container, out harm's way.

Kyros on the other hand was not.

He ran towards the other side and dove, the blaster shot barley missing him, as he fell, hard onto the ground. He then scrambled up and took cover behind a second plasti-steel container.

Then the battle raged on, Kreia still unconscious, lying on the floor while the other two fought for their life.

He was brought back to the presentwhen afew more blaster shots whizzed past, barely inches away from making contact with his head.  
This wasn't looking too good for them.

"Sith-spit!" he heard Atton yell from across the tiny room in which they were trapped in. "Now would be a _great_ time to come up with a plan oh great Jedi!"  
The scoundral yelled before rolling around to the side of the plasti-steel crate to fire more shots at their attacker.

Kyros glared at the young scoundrel from across the room. "I should have just left him to die…" He thought darkly. "He's _really_ getting to become an annoyance…"

"What oh _what_ would you like me to do Atton?" He pushed the dark thought aside as heyelled back, sarcasm practically exploding from his tone.

_Use the Force Kyros…_

He stopped, his mind going blank for a moment. "What?" He asked out loud.

"Use the Force."

He heard it again.  
His eyes snapped to Kreia's fallen figure and saw that the old women had awoken however, was still too weak to move.

"Use the Force…" She repeated a third time. "Tap into your power Kyros, it's in your _blood_."

"No…" Kyros glared. "Healing myself was enough, but actually using it for fighting again will be too much."

"No Exile, you must! You know you must if we are to survive." The old woman retorted. "You shall wield the Force once more, you must!"

Kyros stared at the old women for a moment, the sound of Atton's blaster shots and yelling was heard in the background but he paid no heed to it.

Could he do it? He wondered. Could he tap into the Force once more?  
He didn't want to, but he knew he had no other choice…  
His eyes burned with new determination.

He left the safety behind the container and charged at their attacker, using the Force to guide him. He dodged the shots and finally reached a distance close enough to attack. He used Force Push, sending the Droid flying into the wall. With a couple of well-aimed strikes using his viro-sword, he turned the Droid into scrap metal.

All became quite, the only sound that was heard was the heavy breathing of the young Jedi.

Kyros looked down at his feet, where the remaining head of the HK assassin Droid seemed to stare at him. He turned his head and his gaze fell upon something interesting. He bent down and picked the part up, deciding to keep it for the future.

Atton came up to him, also breathing heavily and stared at him, a look of confusion upon his face.  
"What?" Kyros smiled, looking at the part. "You never know what can be useful…"  
Atton gave him a skeptical look. "Sure, Jedi…sure."

Suddenly, the HK's head hummed with life, it's red eyes once again burning. "HAHA…" It said in a cynical voice that sent chills up their spines. "DIE JEDI…YOU SHALL ALL DIE!"

Suddenly, a countdown began.

"3…"

"2…"

Kyros' eyes went wide with horror. "RUN!" he exclaimed, turning around to help the still fallen Kreia up, Atton following closely behind him.

"1…"

They were all a safe distance away from the blast as it shook the abandoned station.  
"Next stop…" Atton smiled happily as they entered the turbolift. "A creepy looking ship! Once there, maybe we'll be able to get OFF this Sith forsaken piece of rock!"

Kyros said nothing, but his eyes gave off a far away look.  
It was obvious that he was deep in thought.

Kreia herself did not respond to the fool's comments as she prepared herself to face one of her former student again.

"The Exile's presence will be felt in the Force once more…" She mused. "Though it may be faint, I cannot allow that to happen, for enemies may prey upon him."

She closed her eyes and meditated, focusing on keeping the young man's presence unaware to others, until the right time of course…

>>

Revan's eyes shot open from his meditative stance. He stood up quickly from his troubled thoughts. Though it was faint, he felt something…familiar within the Force. He couldn't explain it for it was there for barely a second and it was gone.

Just like that.

He shook his head.

It couldn't be.

He sighed, smiling slightly. "The lack of sleep must be getting to me…"

He looked out from his tiny cave and saw the first signs of dawn.  
He would have to go out to hunt again.  
The Sith would be advancing againnow, towards the western-hemisphere of the world, killing all in their path until there was no more left to destroy.  
Then, they would simply move to another world, doing the same thing.  
He **had** to stop them...

Dusk was the perfect time for him, he was able to move quickly and swiftly, hiding behind the rocks and other forms of camouflage until he reached his destination.

Then, he would simply wait.  
Wait for the Sith to become vulnerable.  
Then he would plan his attack, carefully and meticulously, slowly but surely fighting his way past the Sith soldiers, until one day, he would be able to reach their leader.  
It would be then, when he would truely have atoned for his past actions.

But he was in a race against time.  
Everyday their empire got stronger but he wouldn't give up.  
He couldn't.  
If he gave up hope, then the darkness would be sure to get him.

He held his lightsaber in his hand, staring at it intently before clipping back onto his belt and headed out into battle once more.

He wouldn't fail.

For now, he was going to be patient and wait.  
He will contiue to fight like this, until the day he is able to take the fight directly to their leader.  
The Dark Lord of the Sith.

>>

Whew! After so long.  
Glad I finally updated :)  
Please review and tell me what you thought of it! Hope it wasn't too bad lolxP  
Can't wait to write more, got a ton of ideas for this :D

Until next time!


End file.
